My New Home
by Theboblinator
Summary: The last thing John remembers is being on a field trip at some science lab, the next thing he knows, he's waking up in the middle of some clearing. After meeting Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy, he makes his way to Fairy Tail. not wanting to return home, John decides that he wants to stay a part of Fairy Tail. By doing so, he will go on adventures with his new family. May change to M
1. Chapter 1: A New Home, And New Troubles

**Note: This Fanfiction begins at the end of episode three. Right after Gray tells the others that Erza is returning.**

**Chapter 1: My New Home, and New Troubles**

I open my eyes and find myself lying in the middle of a clearing. I sit up and groan, rubbing my head at the sudden pain. "Ugh. What the hell happened? One moment I'm on a field trip to some science lab, and the next, I'm waking up in some clearing in the middle of nowhere." I mumble. I get up and lean against a tree for support. "Gah. I have a giant paper due tomorrow! How the hell am I supposed to get it done now?" I grunt. I start walking in a random direction. Hoping to find someone to question where I am. My name's John. I'm 16 and currently wearing my usual dress wear. These consist of a red T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, blue jeans, black converse, black hair that looks like it was styled by an angry raccoon, and icy blue eyes.

Suddenly, I hear an explosion come from my right. I glance over at it in fear. 'Keep walking and don't worry about it, or see what's going on…? I'll take door number 2.' I think to myself as I run towards the source of the explosion. When I arrive, I see a group of people surrounding what looks like… "A blue cat with a green knapsack?" I ask to myself. Two people in the group look like twins. With matching orange hair, a tan shirt covered by a red jacket, and blue jeans with a brown belt wrapped around it. There's also a guy with purple jeans and a purple shirt. He has smooth black hair and looks like he's holding a glowing purple ball in his right hand. No wait. It's _floating_ _above_ his right hand.

"What the hell?" I question. But then I notice the other two and my questions rise from a few to about a hundred. The smallest in the group is a guy who doesn't look any bigger than three feet. He's wearing a green sweatshirt, and what looks like a white towel over his brown pants. But the weirdest part is that he has grey skin, pointy elf-like ears, and a red bulls-eye tattooed onto the left side of his round, bald head. The largest in the group is a giant yellow chicken with a red Mohawk and red beard. He's also wearing blue overalls like a farmer would wear. And red and white sneakers. For some reason he's holding onto a flaming wooden staff. "Alright John. Time to wake up from this crazy dream of yours and get back to writing that paper. Cuz there's no way farmers breed chickens _that_ big. Or breed them to wield flaming staffs in real life." I tell myself. I pinch my arm to try and wake up but nothing happens. I try it again, but nothing happens. I shake my head and stare at the scene in front of me.

"Alright. So this isn't a dream. Then it's probably just some people in costumes. I'll just go ask them what's going on and-" Suddenly I'm cut off when a voice yells out.

"Hey! Hold it right there!" I look in the direction it came from and I'm shocked to see three more people standing atop a hill. There are two guys and a girl. The girl is blond and has her hair tied with a red bow so that she has a ponytail off to her right. She's wearing a pink shirt, and a black skirt. The guy to the right of her has black hair, and is wearing a white button up shirt, and black jeans. The guy of to her left has pink spikey hair, and a black jacket that has orange trims. He's also wearing a pink scarf around his neck, and tan shorts.

"Happy!" The blond yells out.

'Happy? Must be the name of their cat.' I think to myself. Then the pink haired guy starts to crack his knuckles.

"That's our friend you're trying to roast buddy. Sorry, but you're gonna have to make other plans for dinner." He says. I blanch at what he said.

'Dinner?! Those guys were planning on eating a cat?!' I think to myself incredulously. Then the black haired guy starts to talk.

"You're all wizards aren't you? What guild are you with?" He asks. I sweatdrop at his remark.

'Wizards? Yup, definitely some people dressed up and fooling around.' I think to myself.

"I'm not tellin'." Says the grey skinned guy. "Get them!" He yells out. The rest of the group all jumps towards the trio at such speeds that I can't follow them. But the two guys on the hill dodge the attacks. I notice a flash of light and realize that the twins have pulled out daggers from underneath their jackets. And the giant yellow bird is still holding onto the flaming stick.

"What the hell?!" I yell out in shock. "Are they trying to kill those two?!" I shout out. But no one seems to hear me. Then I'm surprised even more when the grey skinned guy slams his fist into the ground.

"**Sandball**! Go!" He yells out as a glowing, rotating, yellow circle appears underneath him. Suddenly, the pink haired guy who was jumping towards him ends up jumping into a giant sandball that appears from the ground. He gets stuck in the middle of it as it starts swirling around in circles. Hovering a good fifteen feet in the air. My mouth drops open at the sight.

"That guy just… How the hell… Was it _magic_? So are these guys really _wizards_?" I ask myself incredulously.

"Natsu!" Yells out the blond girl. During the fight she's made her way down the hill and is facing the hovering sandball.

"He's fine!" Yells out the black haired guy. "Go help Happy." He says.

"Right!" Exclaims the blond girl. She runs over to the blue cat that's actually been tied above an unlit camping fire this entire time. As she starts to untie it. I notice the giant yellow chicken making its way over to her with the flaming stick. I look around and see that the other guys are preoccupied at the moment. I look back over at the girl as she looks up at the chicken when it raises its flaming staff.

"Ahhh! Please don't hurt me Mr. Chicken!" She yells out. I make a split second decision and run out from the tree I was hiding behind. Just as it looks like the chickens about to swing at her, I run into its side and knock it to the ground. I look up to see the girl looking at me in shock.

"Well?! Go ahead! Run!" I yell at her. She breaks away from her shock, nods, and starts to run away. I glance down at the chicken as it tries to get up. I kick its stomach so that it's lying on the ground.

"I don't care if you _are_ some nerd dressed as a giant chicken. Murder just isn't right." I say to it as I punch its face. Then I turn around quickly when I hear an explosion. I see that the sandball has exploded and the pink haired guy, I think his name is Natsu, is kneeling on the ground completely unscathed. The grey skinned guy is as surprised as I am at this.

"Jerk! Now I've got a mouthful of sand and it's all cuz of you!" Natsu exclaims. He spits some of the sand away, and then punches his two fists together as a glowing, rotating, orange circle appears in front of them. Almost exactly like the one that appeared beneath the grey skinned guy. His right hand gets covered in fire and he jumps into the air. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!" He yells out. He comes crashing down and an explosion rocks the area. When the smoke clears the small group is wrapped up against a tree.

"Don't you think you went a bit overboard Natsu?" Asks the black haired guy.

"Meh, so what if I did? I got the job done didn't I?" Natsu asks.

"Oh grow up already. You're an embarrassment to the guild." The black haired guy says as he turns to face Natsu.

"What?" Questions Natsu. Then goes on to argue with the other guy. I shake my head.

"They're like two five year olds arguing over a toy." I mumble to myself as I walk over to the blond who's currently kneeling by the group that was attacking them.

"Lulla… Bye." I hear the grey skinned guy mumble. I kneel down next to him.

"What was that? Lullaby?" I ask him. He nods. But before he can say anything else, a giant shadow comes flying across the ground and slams me, the girl, Natsu, the other guy, and the blue cat away. Then it forms itself into a fist beneath the small group tied to a tree. Suddenly, the portion of the tree they were tied to gets pulled beneath the ground along with them. Then the fist retracts itself.

"What the hell was that?!" I yell out.

"_Who_ was that?" Natsu asks.

"Well, whoever it was is fast." Replies the black haired guy. "I can't even sense their presence anymore." He says.

"What could this mean?" Asks Natsu.

"Lullaby…" Mumbles the girl. Then the group seems to remember that I was there and turns to face me. Suddenly Natsu rushes forwards, grabs me in his left fist, lifts me above the ground, and lights his right fist on fire. Ready to punch my lights out.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" He asks me. I just stare at his fist in a mixture of fear and wonder. Then I realize what he asked me and swallow the lump that appeared in my throat.

"I…I…I don't know." I tell him. Which is pretty much the truth. It isn't every day that you suddenly find yourself waking up in a forest in a world where magic actually exists. The black haired guy steps forwards and puts a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Put him down flame-brain. Can't you see he's telling the truth?" He asks Natsu. I nod my head in agreement. He turns to face me. "Hey. My name's Gray." He tells me.

"Hey." I reply. I'm about to ask what's going on, and where I am, but then I notice something about him. "Ummm… Where are your clothes?" I ask. He looks down at himself and notices that all he has on are his boxers.

"Crap not again!" He yells out. He rushes to put his clothes back on and then turns back to face us. The girl steps forwards.

"Come on Natsu. This guy saved my life." She says as she turns to face me with a smile. "My name's Lucy." She tells me. Once she told Natsu that I saved her, he immediately puts me down.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for that." He says. I shrug my shoulders.

"No problem. I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing. Though I've gotta ask…" I trail off and point at his flaming hand. "How the hell are you not burning?!" I yell at him. He glances down at his fist, and then looks back up at me with a smile.

"Because I'm a dragon slayer." He replies. Once he says that, two things happen. The first being that I think 'No way. Dragons exist here too.' And the second being that I suddenly drop to the ground and groan at the searing pain that's suddenly appeared in my head. The small group stares at me in shock for a moment, before rushing over and kneeling by me. "Hey. Are you alright?" Asks Natsu.

"Come on. Speak to us man." Continues Gray. I just lie there in the fetal position. Groaning in pain. Then a few images flicker through my head and I groan out one word.

"Nexus…" They all stare at me for a minute, before I suddenly yell out in pain. But what surprises everyone is that along with my yell, a glowing blue circle appears in front of my face, and a giant tornado of ice crystals comes out of it. Once I finish screaming, the tornado goes away and I lie there for a few more minutes before the pain goes away as well. I sit up and hold onto my head. "What the f*ck was that?" I ask. The others shake their heads.

"I have no idea. But from the looks of things… I'd say that you're also a dragon slayer." Replies Gray. I stare at him for a few seconds.

"But… That's not possible. I'm not even from this world. So how could that be?" I ask to myself. The others stare at me in shock.

"What do you mean you're not from this world?" Asks Natsu. I look over at him.

"I mean that I think that I'm from a different dimension. I've always believed in multiple dimensions and universes existing. And now this is living proof. Because from where I'm from. There's no such thing as magic." I tell them. Natsu and Gray look shocked. While Lucy just nods her head.

"I can believe that. After all, my spirits come from a different dimension. So it's not that hard for me to believe that there are more than just ours and theirs. Although I wonder how it is that you got from yours to ours." She says. I look at her in confusion.

"Your spirits?" I ask. She nods her head and holds up a key ring that was hanging on her skirt this entire time.

"Yeah. I'm a celestial mage. This means that I can summon spirits to help me out of a jam using these gate keys." She says. I stare at them for a minute, before nodding my head.

"Alright… But then what are you?" I ask, pointing at Gray. By now, he's gotten over his shock.

"I'm an Ice-Make mage." He says. Once more, I feel a searing pain go through my head. But it's considerably less this time. Instead of falling to the ground, I just stay where I'm sitting and groan as I grab my head. They look at me in alarm for a few seconds, before the pain passes. When I look back up, I think about what it might mean.

"Gray, do you mind doing… Whatever it is Ice-Make mage's do?" I ask him. He seems to get what I mean and puts his right fist on his open left palm. Causing a blue circle to appear behind it. It's the exact same one that appears any time anyone uses magic.

"**Ice-Make: Dagger**!" He shouts out. Suddenly, there's a small flash of blue and there's a dagger in the grip of Gray. But it's made entirely out of ice. He hands it out to me. I grab it and stare at him with a quizzical look. He motions for me to eat it. I stare at him in confusion, but figure that he knows more about this than I do. I take a bit, and am surprised to find that instead of hurting and tasting like frozen water; I find that its texture is like regular food, and the taste is like chocolate chip cookies. I finish the dagger in no time flat.

Once I finish, Gray tells me to try the Ice-Make magic. I nod my head, and then copy his actions. I put my right fist against the open palm of my left hand, and a blue circle appears behind it. "**Ice-Make: Dagger**!" I yell out. There's a slightly less bright flash and something closely resembling a dagger appears in my hand. They all stare at it in shock. I stare at the dagger for a long moment, before looking back up at the small group. "What the hell does this mean?" I ask to no one in particular.

***Scene Break***

"I've never felt… Worse." I say in between groans as I lie down on the train's seats.

"Wow. He's just like Natsu." Lucy says. Natsu just gives a grunt from where he's lying across from me.

"Well yeah. All dragon slayers have heightened senses. Sight, smell, and hearing. Although it also seems that they all have extreme motion sickness." Replies Gray. The rest of their conversation goes away as I give into the sickness and lose sense of everything else. Suddenly, almost as soon as I gave in, the sensation stops. I blink my eyes a few times, before standing up with determination.

"I'm back baby!" Me and Natsu yell out at the same time. We realize this and turn to look at one another. Then we smirk and start to laugh.

"You know Natsu." I grin. "I think you and me are gonna get along just fine." I say. He nods, the smile still on his face. Lucy stares at me.

"But wait… Don't you want to return to your dimension? I stop my smiling and look away.

"No." Is my reply. At this, the rest of the group turns to look at me.

"But…Why not?" Gray asks. I just continue to look away before I turn to look at them.

"Because there's no one there who I care for anymore. Everyone at school and the orphanage treats me like trash. And my parents…" I trail off. The rest of the small group seems to get it. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see its Natsu. But what I notice the most… He has the same look in his eyes as I do whenever I remember my parents and look in the mirror. I can tell that he either lost them, or doesn't know them. He seems to be able to tell that I know this, and nods his head.

As we walk through the city the rest of the group tells me about magic and all the different types. A few minutes later, we're standing in front of the guild. It's a huge building that has "Fairy Tail" written in giant letters in front, and the same symbol that's on Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. The latter turns to look at me with a smile. "Since you aren't gonna be leaving, and you have the ability to use magic, we can get you into the guild." He says. I smile at this.

"If it means I get to stick with you guys, I'm in." I reply. Natsu smiles, and then turns around and kicks the door in.

"We're back!" He yells out. I see a lot of people turn around and wave, while others cheer out welcomes. Then Natsu announces my arrival in a surprising way. "And we've found another dragon slayer!" Suddenly, the guild goes silent. Everyone stops doing whatever it was that they were doing and turns to face me. Feeling a bit intimidated, I raise a hand and wave. I'm led over to the bar where a girl in a red dress, with silver hair stands behind that counter. "Hey Mirajane, is gramps around?" Natsu asks.

The girl, Mirajane, nods her head. "Yes Natsu. Master should be around here somewhere… Oh, there he is." She says. We turn around to find a man about three feet tall standing in front of us. He's wearing a white shirt underneath an orange jacket, and is wearing a orange and blue stripped hat that has two cones sticking out of the top that bend towards the ground about half of the way back.

"Did I hear you right Natsu? Did you say that you've brought back another dragon slayer?" The man asks. Natsu nods and pushes me forwards.

"Sure did Gramps! Here he is." He says. The master seems to look me over before he extends a hand.

"Well that's great! Welcome to Fairy Tails Guild young man! I'm Master Makarov!" He exclaims. I reach out with my own hand and shake his.

"Well it's great to be here sir." I say. Suddenly, I'm pulled backwards by Natsu.

"So gramps, I was wondering if this guy here could join the guild." Natsu asks. Makarov stares at him, and then turns to me.

"Would you mind showing me your magic…?" He trails off.

"John. My name is John. And sure thing." I step away from Natsu and breathe deeply. Then I put my right fist against my open palm on my left hand. But this time I make it so my palm is facing upwards instead of towards the front. "**Ice-Make: Dagger**!" I exclaim. There's a slight flash of blue light, and then in my palm appears a better version of the ice dagger I made earlier. The master gaps at it.

"Natsu! I thought that you said that he was a dragon slayer!" Exclaims Makarov. I stare at him in confusion.

"I am apparently." I tell him. He looks at me in surprise. I turn to Gray. "Hey Gray. You got anything I could munch on?" I ask. Gray seems to think for a minute, before going into the same stance as he always does.

"Sure thing. **Ice-Make: Dagger**!" He exclaims. There's a bright flash, and then Gray's holding out a dagger to me. I grab onto it and take a bit much to everyone's surprise. Besides Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy. Who I've figured out is actually a flying, talking, and blue cat. I finish the dagger and grin.

"Now, Freeze Bitches." I say. Then turn to face them and wave my hands. "I don't really mean the 'Bitches' part. Just felt like the right thing to say. Suddenly I feel really powerful." I tell them. Then I turn to Natsu. "So what is there that I can do?" Everyone face faults except for the small group of my friends.

"Well," Natsu says. "I guess since I don't really know what your attack names would be, there's always one that has the same name as every other ones. "'**Type of Dragon**'** Dragon's Roar**". My from all the ice you're eating, I'd say you're an ice dragon slayer" He tells me. I nod my head. Then, realizing that it would probably shoot out straight, I stand in the middle of the aisle in the middle of the guild.

I follow my instincts and stand with my feet to my side, and my knees slightly bent. I yell out, "**Ice Dragon's ROAR**!" And then take a deep breath, put my hands up as if I was holding a trumpet, and then breathe out deeply. Suddenly, there's a swirling vortex of ice crystals that go flying out of my mouth down the aisle. Luckily they melt, and then evaporate, before they reach the doors and knock them off their hinges. I turn around to look at my small group and Makarov. "That was awesome!" I yell out while punching the air. Makarov and the rest of the guild stare at me in surprise.

"I've never heard of someone knowing how to use dragon slayer magic, _and_ any other form of magic." Says someone in the crowd.

"Yeah," Replies another. "Makes me wonder what else he's capable of." I just stare at the crowd with a smile.

"So," I say, causing everyone to look at me. "Can I join?" I ask. They all stare at me for a little while longer, before everyone erupts into a cheer. Makarov steps towards Mirajane.

"Mirajane, would you mind marking out newest member?" He asks. She nods, and reaches under the bar. She then pulls out something that looks like a stamper and walks around to bar over to me.

"So where would you like it?" She asks. I think about it for a minute, before pointing just above my wrist on my arm. She nods, and then pushes the stamper against the spot that I pointed to. When she pulls it away, there's a light blue mark. But then something that surprises everyone that's standing around me happens. Suddenly, there's a mist that appears around the mark. It slowly changes color until it's one that I can't even describe, but I'll try. It's like a lighter blue than it already was, but it almost seems to shine like a crystal at the same time. We all stare at it in shock.

"Well… That's never happened before." Mirajane comments. I smile and look up at the group.

"I think that it looks cool." I say. They all nod in agreement.

***Scene Break***

"And then the guys in black would show up." Natsu says evilly. Causing Lucy to get a terrified look on her face. Me and Natsu burst out laughing at the scene.

"Man Lucy. You sure do get scared easily." I say in between laughing fits. Mirajane was just explaining to me and Lucy the different levels of magic authority in Earthland. I know right? They came up with "Earthland" instead of "Earth". I swear, it's gonna take me a while to get used to calling it that. Mirajane then goes on to explain about the Dark Guilds. After that, Natsu tries to get Lucy to pick them a job because they're a team. She refuses due to something that happened during their last job when Gray decides to intervene.

"Hey Lucy. I wouldn't stay with those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams." He says. I just point.

"Um, Gray. Your clothes." I say. He looks down and panics when he sees that he's only in his underwear again.

"Jerk." Natsu comments. Gray turns and glances at him. Suddenly, they're standing with their foreheads touching and glaring at one another.

"Did you just call me a jerk, dragon-boy?" Gray asks.

"And what if I did? What are you gonna do about it?" Natsu replies.

"You mouth breather!" Exclaims Gray.

"At least I'm not a cowered!" Natsu replies. I shrug and turn away.

"I'm not even gonna bother. Like I said, they're like five year olds arguing." I say to myself with the shake of my head. Then I hear a scream.

"Gahhh! Precious fate why must you torment me so?! I'm sorry, but you and I can't be together my dear!" I turn around and smirk as I see Loki go running out of the guild hall. He was the lady killer of the guild. Dressed in a green jacket that covered his orange T-shirt, he also wears black jeans, brown shoes, and has spikey orange hair. He also wore blue tinted glasses all the time. I turn around to see what he was running from and smirk when I see that it was Lucy. Then Natsu comes flying out of nowhere and slams into Lucy after being hit by Gray. They go back to throwing insults at one another after Natsu gets back up. Meanwhile, Lucy just stares at them with hopelessness, while Cana downs an entire barrel of bear.

She's the drunkard of the entire guild. Her usual dress wear is a blue bra, and orange pants that reach down to just past her knees. Other than that, the rest of the guild, me included, just chuckle at them. Until the door flies open that is. "I've got bad news!" Yells out Loki. The entire guild turns to look at him. "It's Erza. She's back." He says. Once he says this, the entire guild besides me and Lucy freaks out. Even Natsu and Gray tense up.

"Wow. Just mention Erza and the whole place freaks out." Lucy comments.

"Well she is the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail." Replies Mirajane. A few seconds later, a shadow comes into the guild carrying what looks like either a giant horn, or a giant tooth encrusted in jewels. The figure slams the horn/tooth onto the ground and turns to face everyone. When I get a good look at her, I still can't tell why everyone is so afraid of her. She has scarlet hair that trails down her back, and is wearing a chest piece with a golden cross over a red Fairy Tail logo. She has armor plating covering almost her entire arm's length, and is wearing a blue skirt that reaches down to just above her knees. She's also wearing armored boots. The entire guild just stares at her in fear. Then she speaks.

"I have returned. Where is master Makarov?" She asks. I just continue to stare at her.

'Wow… She's pretty. No wait. Beautiful.' I think to myself. Mirajane speaks up from behind the bar to answer her question.

"Welcome back Erza. The master's at a conference right now." She replies.

"I see." Says Erza. Then someone in the crowd speaks up.

"So Erza… What's that giant thing you've got there?" He asks. She turns to face him.

"It's the horn of a monster that I defeated. The locals were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Do you have a problem with it?" She asks forcefully. A few people raise their hands in surrender.

"No! Not at all!" They exclaim. Then Erza turns to face the rest of the guild.

"Now listen up!" She exclaims, causing everyone to go stiff as a board. "While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do." She then goes on to tear into practically everyone in the guild. Then she turns around. "Are Natsu and Gray here?" She asks. I point over to where they are and notice something.

'What the hell?!' I think to myself. Instead of butting heads like usual, the two of them are clasping each other's hands, and wrapping their arms around each other's necks as if they were best buds. They're also sweating bullets.

"Oh, hey there Erza." Gray says. "We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do." He says.

"Aye." Says Natsu. I snigger a little.

'Wow. She must be pretty scary if she's causing Natsu to talk like Happy and say one word.' I think to myself with a smirk.

"That's great. I'm so pleased to see the two of you getting along so well." Says Erza. Then she smirks. "However, it's only natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again." She tells them. I smirk again.

'She knows.' I think to myself.

"Well, I wouldn't say that we're the _best_ of friends." Says Gray.

"Aye." Continues Natsu.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you two to do me a favor." Erza says. The two in question stop clasping their hands and face Erza. "While traveling, I heard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult the master before acting but he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The two of you are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help." She tells them. They turn to look at one another while the rest of the guild murmurs amongst themselves. Shocked that she's asked for help. "We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." She tells them.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray working together?" Asks Mirajane. "I never saw that one coming." She continues. "This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail's ever seen." I turn to look at the three and sigh.

'And the most powerful probably means the most destructive from what I've heard about Gray and Natsu.' I think to myself shaking my head.

***Scene Break***

"Gaaaahhh! This is the worst idea ever!" Exclaims Natsu.

"Yeah no kidding. Erza made a huge mistake asking _you_ to come along." Gray retorts. Then the two of them go on to throw insults at one another. I just sigh and shake my head.

"Well those two _ever_ stop fighting when Erza isn't around?" I ask myself. Lucy shakes her head.

"Probably not. Let's just sit here and act like we don't know them." She says.

"What made you guys want to come along with us?" Asks Happy while eating his fish.

"Mirajane asked me to come along to keep an eye on those two while Erza isn't around." Lucy says. I nod my head.

"Well you aren't doing a very good job." Retorts Happy.

"What can I say? They're hopeless." Says Lucy.

"I'm also here because Mirajane asked me to come along. Except instead of watching over them, she told me to come because the only two wizards who could teach me about my powers are coming along." I say. Lucy and Happy nod their heads. Then we hear Erza's voice.

"Sorry I'm late. Have you been waiting long?" We turn to face her.

"No not really." Lucy says. Then me and her freeze.

"Wha?! All of that belongs to you?!" I exclaim. Erza has an entire carriage filled with her luggage. Then Natsu and Gray pop into the picture looking like best friends.

"It's time to go good buddy." Gray says cheerfully.

"Aye!" Says Natsu. Equally cheerful.

"Good. It's really nice to see the two of you getting along." Says Erza with a slight smile.

"Oh come on." I mutter. Then she walks over to me and Lucy. Turning her back on the other two. Once she can't see them anymore, they start glaring at each other again. Then Erza starts to talk to Lucy. As they start to talk, I just watch Natsu and Gray and smirk. Every few seconds, Erza would turn around to face them and they would go right back to "Buddy-Buddy mode". Then, after a few minutes of talking to Lucy, Erza turns to me.

"And what about you? I didn't quite catch your name." She asks. I smile slightly.

"My name's John." I say.

"Oh, you're the newest member aren't you? The one who can use both Ice-Make magic, and you're a dragon slayer." She says. I nod my head.

"Yeah. Not quite sure how, but it feels great." I say. She nods her head.

"Well it will be great to have more than one dragon slayer with us on this trip." She says.

"Well I hope that I can be of some use. Although I'm definitely gonna need Natsu and Gray's help. Thing is, I don't really know how to use any magic. I just woke up in the forest yesterday near these four, with no real idea of how I got there. Heck, I didn't even _know_ about magic until I saw them use it." I tell her. She looks at me quizzically. But I hold up a hand to stop her from asking any questions. "Long story short, I'm from a different dimension where magic doesn't exist." I tell her. She nods her head.

"Well, it's not that hard to believe since there are the celestial spirits. They come from a different universe to help the celestial mages here." She says. "But I do wonder, don't you wish to return to your home?" She asks. At this, Natsu and Gray stop fighting and turn to look at me along with Lucy and Happy. I just turn away from them and face the train.

"…No." I respond. She looks at me quizzically, and looks like she's about to question why, but Natsu walks over and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Erza…" He trails off, and then leads her away. I just stand there facing the train, but I can see Erza glance at me out of the corner of her eyes. And nod at Natsu in understanding. Then they walk back over.

"I apologize if I have brought back painful memories." She says. I shake my head.

"It's alright. I just want to be able to forget about that place." I tell her. She nods her head. Then Natsu does the most idiotic thing. He says that the only way that he'll come along is if he can fight Erza when they get back. I can already tell that she's strong by the way that everyone fears her, So I can already tell that Natsu is gonna lose. 'Natsu you idiot.' I think to myself while shaking my head. Then the whistle blows for everyone to get on, and we get on the train.

***Scene Break***

"Ohhhhh…. Help… Me…" I mutter. The others are riding along in the train to our destination, talking about something called Eisenwald. But me and Natsu are in hell and can't concentrate. I can hardly hear anything except when Erza tells us to move next to her. The others help us over and Erza knocks out Natsu to get him to shut up. Then she punches me in the stomach and I slouch down in the seat. "Ohhhh. What…Did you…Do that for?" I ask between groans. Gray and Erza stare at me in shock.

"What the?! How did you stay awake through a punch from Erza?!" He exclaims. Even as weak as I am, I manage to lift my shirt. They all gasp at what they see. All across my stomach and chest are bruises large and small, and cuts long and short.

"I told you I wanted to forget about that place. Every day I was bullied. Punched, shoved into tight spaces, anything they could think of to hurt me." I say between groans of discomfort. The others just stare at me with a cross between shock and pity. Then Erza places a hand on my shoulder.

"I am sorry. I did not know it was that bad." She tells me.

"Yeah Man. I'm not sure _I_ could survive through what it looks like you went through." Gray says. I shake my head.

"Nah. If anything you probably would have lasted longer than me during each of the beating sessions. I've been going through this for about." I stop to think. "About… Seven years." I tell them. They're shocked looks increase by tenfold.

"No way…" Lucy says behind her hand. "To think... That you went through that torture for seven years…" She says. Then looks away.

"You think these are something?" I ask them. Then roll of the chair and onto the floor. Grunting when I land. "Lift up the back of my shirt." I tell them. I feel hands move the fabric, then four separate gasps. They're staring at a long scar that went from my right shoulder, down to the left of my waist.

"What the?! How did you get _that_?!" Gray exclaims. I grimace a little as I feel a hand rub against it.

"About a week ago I was walking back to the orphanage from school, when I came across some dude mugging a woman in an alleyway. I jumped in to help her. After a few minutes, the girl was safely running away, and the guy was on the ground. I started to walk away thinking I had knocked him out so that I could get the police to come get him. But it turns out the guy was still awake. He grabbed the knife, and cut me right where you see the scar. I was lucky. The hospital was about a block away. It took me a few minutes due to the immense pain. But I got there. The only problem was that I blacked out almost as soon as I made it to the receptionist desk. They took care of me. But I'll have that scar for the rest of my life." I tell them when I'm not groaning. Then, I realize something. "Ugh. I'm such an idiot." I reach into my pocket and pull out some Dramamine. I take a tablet and turn to the rest of them.

"But enough about my story. You guys go ahead and talk. I'll be lying here for a good thirty to sixty minutes." I tell them. Then give into the sickness. Soon after giving in, I realize that I don't have the sickness anymore. I stand up and sit down in my chair.

"Erza's magic is pretty. She makes her enemies bleed. A lot." Happy says. I just stare at him.

"I wouldn't call that _pretty_." I tell him. They all turn to look at me in surprise. "What? I took something that got rid of my motion sickness. Had I remembered it earlier I would have been fine through the whole ride. And I would have given it to Natsu." I say. They just stare at me in shocked silence. I shrug and turn to face Erza. "So what magic _do_ you use?" I ask her. She takes another bite of the cake she has before answering.

"I use Re-quip magic." She tells us.

"What's Re-qui- Gah!" I grunt, before slouching and falling out of my chair. The others stare at me in shock. I get onto my knees and grab my head in pain. After a few minutes, the pain passes. I let go of my head, and my eyes are drawn to the faint red glow on my arm. I lift it up and see two red swords crossing underneath the Fairy Tail logo. I look up at the rest in shock. Then I turn to Erza. "Could show me Re-quip magic?" I ask her. She places down the plate and nods. Then she holds out her hand and the magic symbol appears in front of it.

"**Re-quip**!" Erza yells out. After a flash of light appears, there's a broadswords in her grip. "This is Re-quip magic. I just envision the weapon that I want to use, and I'm able to summon it to use." She tells me. Then dispels the weapon. I nod my head, and then sit down in my chair. I look at the others. We already have a good idea of what happened, but Erza won't know until I show her. I try to think of a good weapon to use, and then think of one. I hold out my arm, and a blue circle appears in front of it.

"**Re-quip**!" I yell out. Suddenly, there's a flash of blue light, and in my hands is a katana exactly like one of the two Leonardo uses in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". We all stare at it in shock. Then I dispel it and look around with a grin.

"Looks like I can use Re-quip magic as well." I say. Then turn to Erza. "Would you train me?" I ask. "I'm already getting trained by Gray for Ice-Make magic, and Natsu for dragon slayer magic. Since you're the one in the guild who uses Re-quip magic, would you mind?" I ask. She seems to think it over for a minute, before nodding her head.

"Of course. It shows initiative that you're so eager to learn quickly. I will gladly help you to understand Re-quipping." She tells me. I smile, and then decide to try Re-quipping something else. I cycle through my ideas until I think of one that makes me smile. I hold out both my hands as a circle appears in front of them. Then in a flash, I'm holding a scythe that looks exactly like Soul in scythe form from Soul Eater. I look back to Erza.

"How quickly are Re-quip mages able to swap out their weapons?" I ask her. She ponders it for a second, before looking at me.

"I would say that it takes most Re-quip mages about fifteen seconds to change between weapons." She tells me. I nod my head, and then look back at my scythe. I think about Leonardo's katana again, and almost six seconds later, I'm holding it in my right hand. I turn back to Erza with a giant grin plastered on my face. She's staring at me in shock.

"And all those people at home said that watching Anime was bad for me. Well, looks like it just might save my life here." I tell them.

***Scene Break***

We arrive at Onibas station and start to walk away from the train. "You think the Eisenwald guys are still gonna be in this town?" Gray asks us. I shrug while Erza replies.

"I have no idea." She says. "That's what we're here to find out." She tells us.

"I'm still thinking that maybe I should have gone home." Lucy says. I'm about to reply, but Happy intervenes.

"Hold on. Where's Natsu?" he asks. We all stop walking, and then turn around when we see the train leaving.

"Aw Shit! Natsu's stuck on the train!" I yell out. Lucy and Gray just stand there in shock, while Happy waves goodbye.

"I was so busy talking that I forgot about him! I am such a fool; Natsu _hates_ all forms of transportation. This is all my fault, I need one of you to hit me for my pennants." Erza says. I hold up my hands.

"Um. I think we're all good. Everyone makes mistakes every once and a while. Let's just go see if we can't get someone to stop the train." I say.

_*Soon…*_

"I didn't mean to just walk up to the emergency break and pull it!" I exclaim once Erza's pulled on the lever that stops the train. Then I sigh and walk over next to Lucy. "I'm not the only one thinking that everyone in Fairy Tail is at least a _little_ crazy, am I?" I ask her. She shakes her head 'no' in response.

"Not all of us." I turn around to find that Gray has stripped down to his boxers again.

"Oh yeah?! Then where are your clothes?!" Exclaims Lucy. He looks down, and then panics and gets dressed quickly.

_*Later…*_

We're driving in a magic mobile next to the train trying to find the car that Natsu was in. Turns out they have cars here just like on earth. The only difference is that instead of running on gas, they run on the driver's magic energy. "Natsu!" Yells out Lucy. Suddenly, Natsu comes flying out of one of the windows and knocks into Gray. Who decided that it would be a good idea to hold onto the top of the roof instead of getting in and sitting down in a chair. They both go flying off and landing on the ground as Erza drifts the car to stop it.

"Natsu, are you alright?!" She exclaims. I turn around to see both Natsu and Gray lying on the ground.

"Aye." I hear Natsu weakly reply. A few minutes later, we're all standing around in a circle.

"That hurt you idiot!" Exclaims Gray.

"Shut up you icy freak! And how come you guys left me on the train?!" Natsu yells.

"I'm just thankful that you are alright." Erza replies. Then slams his head into her chest piece. "I apologize Natsu." She says.

"It's alright…" Replies a dazed Natsu. Then pushes away and faces the rest of us. "Well I'm shaken up pretty bad. I got attacked by a weirdo on the train. I think it was the dude who dragged away the guys who were gonna eat Happy. He said he was with Eisenwald." He tells us. Suddenly, he's smacked by Erza.

"You idiot! That's exactly who we're chasing after! How could you let him get away?!" She yells at him. Me, Lucy, and Gray all stare at her in disbelief.

"What? But this is the first time that I've heard about it." He says.

"I explained everything on the train. You should _listen_ when people are talking to you!" She exclaims while a tick mark appears on her head. I turn to the others.

"She's already forgotten that she knocked him out hasn't she? Erza's unbelievable." I say while shaking my head.

"Yup." Gray replies.

"That's Erza for you." Happy says. I walk over to the magic mobile and hook myself up. Then I back up to the rest of the group. They walk over and look at me in confusion.

"What? I've driven a car plenty when I was in my world. The only difference is the fuel source. And besides, I don't really know how to use my magic that well, so you guys will be more help than I will. Don't want you guys wasting energy we could use later on." I tell them. They look between each other, and then nod their heads in agreement. Erza gets in and holds onto my chair so that she can guide me, while Lucy, Happy, and Natsu get into the seating area. Gray decides to hold onto the top again. I start driving while Lucy explains to us what Lullaby is. Soon after she finishes telling us, I'm going even faster than before. Worried about what the guild will use the flute for.

"What is it that they hope to accomplish? This is madness." Erza asks. I turn around to look over my shoulder with a smirk.

"Madness? Heh. This…Is…SPARTA!" I exclaim. She looks at me with confusion. I wave it off. "Sorry. Reference to my world. Trying to lighten the mood and get rid of any tension. Ignore me for now." I say and turn back to the road. 'But Erza's right. What do they hope to accomplish with Lullaby?' I ask myself. Then continue to drive in the direction that Erza points out.

***Author Notes***

**Bob:** Alright people. So I've decided to make a story about how some seemingly normal teenage boy gets sucked into the Fairy Tail universe. I'll explain how John has all his powers at a later date, but for now I'm going to list off the pairings that I have in mind for this Fanfiction. LucyXNatsu, JohnXErza, Later = GrayXJuvia, and Much-Much-Much later = HappyXClara.

Also, credit is given where Credit is due. Nexus is the name of the ice dragon from HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable's story, "Chronicles of Leviathan". In my opinion, it's a really good Fanfiction. One that I would recommend you all go read. Anyway, Hope you like the Fanfiction so far. And like always, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and see you guys next time!

**P.s. If any of you have any ideas for ice dragon attacks that John could use, PM me about them. I'll take them into account and if I like them, I'll probably use them.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprising Power

**Chapter 2: A Surprising Power**

"I can understand cars and boats, but why'd they want to hijack a train?" Lucy asks us. I shrug. Currently, we've stopped our chase to look at a scene below the cliff we're on. Apparently the Eisenwald guild hijacked a train and rode off with it. Happy replies to Lucy's comment.

"It doesn't seem like a good idea for a getaway vehicle since it can only follow the tracks." He says.

"Yes that's true. But they are quite fast." Erza counters.

"Well then I guess it's up to us to figure out where those Eisenwald guys are going in such a hurry." Gray says.

"You're naked Gray!" Yells out Lucy. I make sure to keep my attention away from the inside of the car as I look down at the scene so I don't go blind. Then something occurs to me.

"Hey Erza. Do you notice anything about the scene below us that catches your eye?" I ask her. She continues to look at the scene before gasping.

"There's still a large portion of the train down there!" She exclaims. I nod my head.

"That means that they separated part of it from the rest of the train. They probably have the front and maybe a couple of train cars for the guild to reside in. That means that they can go even faster due to the weight being lowered." I say. Erza nods. I put the car back into gear and follow the train tracks so we can find out where the dark guild was going.

***Scene Break***

I drift around another corner in the town as we drive towards the train station. I can practically feel the magic energy being drained out of me as we speed down the road. "Slow down John! You're gonna overload the SE plug!" Exclaims Gray. I just continue onwards.

"There are hundreds if not thousands of lives at stake!" Yells out Erza.

"But at this rate, John's gonna run out of magical energy!" Gray retorts.

"I don't care! If there are innocent lives at stake and I have a chance to help stop them dying, then I'll gladly run out of magic energy!" I yell back. I can hear a couple of people take in sharp breaths, but I ignore them and continue onwards. Soon, I can see the train station up ahead. But the problem is that I can see a trail of smoke coming out of the top. 'What's going on over there?' I ask myself. 'Please don't let anyone be hurt.'

***Scene Break***

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Erza asks the man that's standing in front of the station yelling at people to get back. He looks like he's one of the men who loads your luggage onto a train.

"Why would I tell you lady?" He asks her. In response, she slams her head into his. Effectively knocking him out. I sweat drop at this as she does the same thing to the other two, before walking back over to us.

"The Eisenwald guild's inside. Let's go." She tells us. Me and Gray nod, while Lucy starts to complain.

"Does that mean that I've gotta drag this one around?" She asks. She's referring to Natsu, who's currently draped over her shoulder. Still queasy from the rough drive over here.

"Sorry." He manages to weakly apologize. Then we're running into the train station. As we rush down the main hall, Erza fills us in on the situation.

"A small army unit was dispatched earlier, but they haven't returned. I'm guessing that they've been caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces." She tells us. Not long after that, we run into said army unit. But they're all draped across the floor. Some of them have their own spears poking out of their backs.

"Holy shit…" I say in a hushed voice as I walk over to one of them and place my index and middle finger against his neck. I don't feel a pulse. Suddenly, something inside me changes. I stand up without a word and continue walking.

"John?" Gray asks. I don't respond and keep walking. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Erza. I can tell that she has the same look in her eyes as me. It's the look that says that these guys are gonna pay for taking the lives of people who protect the innocent. I nod to her, and then turn around and continue walking. But this time, Erza is right next to me. The others follow us as we walk into the main area of the train station.

"Hehehehe. Welcome. Step into our parlor Fairy Tail flies." I look into the parlor and see a giant crowd of Eisenwald wizards crowding around. But the one that catches my eye is the one that's sitting on the railing of the second floor. He has spikey, snow white hair and blue tendril-like tattoos over his chest and stomach. He's holding a scythe in his right hand, and his pants have rips all over.

"Woah. There's so many of them." Says Lucy in surprise. Me and Erza look up at the man on the second floor.

"You fiend. I take it you're Eregor?" Erza asks. I can't help but snicker.

"You're name's Eregor? Almost like the book? Man. Your parents must have hated you." I say with a grin. He looks at me.

"And just who are you?" He asks me. My grin widens at this.

"The names John. Ice dragon slayer, Ice-Make mage, and Re-quip mage." I tell them. After I say this, the people on the ground start to murmur amongst themselves.

"No way. This guy knows _three_ different kinds of magic?" Asks one in disbelief.

"There's no way he's _that_ powerful." Says another.

"Yeah. He's probably bluffing." At the last one I smirk.

"You think I'm bluffing?" I ask. Then hold my hands the same way that Gray does. "**Ice-Make: Dagger**!" I exclaim. There's a bright flash of blue and an ice dagger forms in my hand. This one is close to the one that Gray made. Still not perfect, but from where the giant group of wizards are standing, it sure looks like one. Then I throw it to Gray and hold out my hand. "**Re-quip**!" I shout out. In another flash of blue, I'm holding onto Leo's katana. Then I dispel it, and take a deep breath. "**Ice Dragon's ROAR**!" I bellow. A giant vortex of ice crystals comes flying out of my mouth and knocks a few of the people in the front row onto their asses. I stand up and smirk. "Is that proof enough?" I ask them. The Eisenwald guild just stares at me in shock. Some of them are muttering amongst themselves.

I don't show it, but what I just did was taxing. After the amount of magical energy that I got rid of during the ride over here, it's all I can do to stay standing. But there's no way I'm gonna let the freaks of this dark guild see that. But I can see Erza send a glance my way. She knows how much energy I used during the ride. But I just shake my head slightly so that only she'd see it. She nods in response and goes back to looking at the dark guild. One of the members steps forwards.

"I don't care about you. I care about him." He says while pointing at Natsu. "It's your fault I got in trouble with Eregor. Now get up." He says. I see Natsu stir slightly from his place on the floor, but turn my attention back to the guild in front of us.

"We're not threatened by any of you." Declares Erza. "Tell me what you're planning to do with Lullaby." She demands. Eregor just smirks.

"Now, now. That would be telling. Although, I can't help but boast." He replies as he suddenly flies up in the air.

"Woah he can fly!" I exclaim.

"It's wind magic." Happy explains. Eregor lands on top of a green sphere positioned on top of speakers. Then it dawns on me.

"You're gonna use the speaker system to broadcast the song!" I yell out. He just chuckles.

"Yes. Thousands of nosy onlookers have flocked to this station to get a glimpse of what is going on. Who knows? Maybe if I raise the volume enough I can extinguish the whole town!" He yells at us with a crazy look on his face. Erza steps forwards.

"What reason do you have to commit such a Haynes crime against the innocent people of this town?!" She yells at him. He just chuckles again.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear. Who remain willfully ignorant to the plight of the ones who have had _their_ rights stripped away." He tells us. Smirking. "They have committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the worlds injustice. Therefore, the reaper has come to punish them!" He exclaims. I step forwards.

"But doing all this won't get your rights back. If anything it'll just make it worse! By killing innocents you're doing exactly what got you kicked out of the wizard league in the first place!" I yell up at him. He just continues to smile.

"At this point we've given up trying to regain our rights. We want power. Then we will be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future!" He exclaims while forming his hand into a fist.

"You guys are completely insane!" Lucy exclaims. One of the dark guild members kneels down and puts his hand on the ground.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness." He says as a purple magic circle appears beneath him. "Course by the time it gets here you'll be long gone!" He exclaims as shadows fly across the ground towards us. They take solid shapes as fists and hurtle towards Lucy. We all stare in shock as it looks like Lucy's about to get hit by the guys attack. Then, there's a flash of orange light as Natsu comes flying into the picture. Burning through the shadow fists. "You again." The guy says to Natsu.

"Eisenwald dude. I thought I recognized that voice." Natsu replies with a grin.

"You're back to normal!" Lucy yells out. Natsu nods then looks at the group of Eisenwald members.

"Oh. Wow. Looks like we've got ourselves a party here huh?" He asks.

"No. Natsu, these are the guys we have to fight!" Exclaims Lucy. I step forwards next to Natsu.

"So like he said. It's a party." I say with a grin. Lucy stares at us in surprise for a few seconds, and then shakes her head to clear it and points her finger at Eregor.

"This is the strongest team that Fairy Tail has to offer! So you'd better be ready!" She yells at him. He just grins as he starts to float away.

"I leave them to you!" He yells out to his guild. "Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" Then he promptly disappears.

"Woah he disappeared!" Lucy and Happy yell out at the same time.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you two to go and stop him. If the two of you work together not even Eregor the reaper can defeat you. I'm leaving him in your hands." I turn around to look at the two and chuckle when I see they're butting heads and glaring at each other again. Then Erza turns around with a stern look. "What did I say?!" She yells at them.

"Aye!" They both exclaim and go running off. A guy that looks somewhat like an Egyptian pharaoh goes chasing after them, along with the shadow dude. Erza turns to face us.

"We'll follow them after we've taken out the rest of the men here. Okay?" She asks. I step forwards to help, but Erza places a hand on my shoulder. "Stay here John. You are weak from the ride. You must rest." She tells me. I try to shrug her off to help.

"No. They killed those men out there. They are going to pay." I say. But she tightens her grip.

"John. Do you know what magical energy is?" She asks me. I look over at her.

"It's what allows me to use all my magic. Why?" She shakes her head at my answer.

"John. That's not all. It is also the life force of all wizards. If you lose too much…" She trails off. I realize what she's trying to say and nod. Then I step back. I know that I'm more powerful than most wizards, even if I can't use my powers very well right now. But once I learn techniques, then I'll be a valuable asset to the Fairy Tail guild. So I can't just throw myself into battles and risk falling unconscious right now. Once I step back, Erza turns around to face the crowd. "Let's do this." She says as a red magical circle appears in front of her hand. In a flash of light, a giant broadsword appears in her hand. She holds it and glares at the guild.

"If you insult the Fairy Tail guild in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow." She declares. I think for a second, and then realize something. I turn to look at Gray and Natsu as they're almost out of the room.

"Gray!" I yell out. He turns around to face me. I smirk at him. "Mind giving me a power-up?" I ask him. He smiles when he realizes what I mean. He nods, and then gets into his Ice-Make stance. I can hear Erza going to town on the men behind me as a mist starts to form around Gray.

"**Ice-Make: Block**!" He yells out. There's a flash of light and a block about the size of my foot appears in front of me. I quickly give him a two-fingered salute, reach down, pick the block up, and start to eat it. Once I finish it, I face the Eisenwald guild. Luckily they've been reduced considerably thanks to Erza and her Re-quip magic.

"Now, Freeze Bitches." I say with a smirk. I notice Erza Re-quip, and I'm shocked when the spear she was wielding turns into twin swords in a matter of seconds. "Holy shit." I mutter with wide eyes. Then squint my eyes and smirk. There's no way I'm gonna let Erza have _all_ the fun. I jump into the fray and summon Leo's swords. A group from the dark guild runs at me and I parry a member who swings their sword at me. Then I turn around and slice the axe that another is wielding in half at the handle. While he's busy staring at the broken handle in surprise, I use the hilt of my katana to smash his face in. Then I quickly turn around and block another swing by a members club. I push it away and kick the man in the chest, sending him stumbling into a few other members behind him.

I quickly Re-quip my katanas out for Soul's scythe form, and hook another member's weapon. Easily prying it from their grasp before hitting them in the stomach with the handle. I swing around in a circle, causing Eisenwald members to go flying backwards into their comrades. I continue like this for some time. Swapping between Soul, and Leo's Katanas. During one point in the battle, Lucy summons a crab spirit called Cancer who actually turns out to be a hair stylist. But what's funny is that he easily cuts the enemy guilds weapons to pieces, and cuts some of the Eisenwald guild members' hair off.

Suddenly, I notice a bright light off to my right. I turn to face it, and immediately turn my head to the side in embarrassment. Erza is bathed in a bright yellow light, and her clothes are vanishing. The guys from the dark guild all stare at her with hearts in their eyes. "Oh wow! Her clothes are coming off!" I hear a dark guild member yell out. I turn around and my eyes turn to slits.

"Perverts!" I yell out, dispelling Leo's swords. I take the same stance as Gray whenever he uses Ice-Make magic. "You should _know your place_!" I yell out, quoting a certain silver haired vampire from an anime I watched back on earth. "**Ice-Make: Heels**!" I yell out. Suddenly, a bunch of ice feet are flying into dark guild member's heads, stomachs, and chests. A good amount of them go flying off in random directions, unconscious, but some of them aren't hit by my attack and stay watching Erza. When the glow fades, Erza is standing there in a completely different armor. Unfortunately, this one leaves little to the imagination from the waist up. The entire thing is made out of iron, and she has four wings that come off her back. She holds onto two swords, and there's a long skirt made out of feather-looking iron. The only armor from the waist up is a metal guard protecting her, ehem, 'assets'.

"Now, dance my swords!" She yells out as she floats above the ground. Suddenly, there's a large ring of swords that appear in the air around her. They start spinning as everyone watches. "Circle sword!" She yells out, and the swords go flying towards the crowd of dark guild members. The only problem, I was in the middle of it.

"Ahhh!" I yell out as I close my eyes and bring my arms up as if to block it. I hear a giant explosion, but… I don't feel any pain. I bring down my arms and open my eyes to look around me. When I look around, I find almost all the dark guild members littered about unconscious. I look up at Erza to see her staring at me in shock… Again. Happy just flies over to hover in front of me.

"Wow! I thought Erza was the only one who could use "The Knight"!" He exclaims. I tilt my head to the side. Unfortunately, after watching the dog at the orphanage do it, and seeing it countless times in anime, I had developed the need to tilt my head to the side whenever I get confused. (AN: Truth is, I sometimes do this in real life as well. Due to the amount of anime's watched, and seeing my dog do it countless times.)

"What are you talking about Happy?" I ask. He just flies around me in excitement, so Lucy answers for him.

"Have a look at yourself John." She says. I look down at myself and nearly jump backwards in surprise.

"What the hell?!" I exclaim. I'm wearing a red chest piece that has what looks like a face on it with a smile full of sharp teeth. Over the eyes, there are triangular black sunglasses. The armor legs are black as well. I hold up my hands and see that from the shoulder down to my wrists there's red armor. My hands are covered in grey metal and when I form a fist, I have what look like drills extend from the left and right of my hand. I reach up and feel the helmet that I've now realized I'm wearing. Without looking, I can tell that it's red just like the rest of my armor. The only difference is that there's an upside-down arc piece on the front that's colored yellow, Part of the right side of the arc is smaller than the left, and there's a green circle in the middle of the arc. I realize that I'm now wearing an armor version of the "Gurren Lagann" robot.

"Holy shit! This is awesome!" I yell out. Erza walks over to me, Re-quipping into her usual armor plating as she gets closer.

"I thought I was the only one able to use it as well Happy. But I will say, this armor of yours seems very durable. How is it that it was able to take my sword attack without getting a scratch?" She asks. I smile.

"Well you see, this is actually based off of a…" I trail off as the armor disappears and I start to slump to the ground due to the sudden fatigue that I have. Erza catches me and I look up at her with a tired grin. "Huh. Guess I went through that block of ice Gray gave me quickly." I say. She looks at me with a mixture of concern, and a look that says, 'You-are-an-idiot-and-when-you-get-better-I-am-going-to-hurt-you.'

"I told you to stay back. Didn't I warn you what would happen if you went through all of your magical energy?" She asks me. I just continue to smile and nod my head weakly.

"Yeah. But like I said on the magic mobile. As long as I can stop innocents from getting hurt, then I'd gladly lose my magical… ener…gy…." I trail off as I fall unconscious in Erza's arms.

_*POV switch: 3__rd__ Person*_

Erza looks down at John and sighs. "The fool depleted so much of his magical energy that he can no longer stay awake." She says out loud. Lucy nods.

"Yeah. But think about it. He said that he would basically risk falling unconscious in the middle of a fight to save innocent people. People he doesn't even know… Do you think it might have to do with something from his world?" She asks Erza. The scarlet haired woman shakes her head.

"I do not know. Perhaps. But for now, we must get the townspeople away from the train station. Then we shall worry about John." She says. Then she notices one of the dark guild members trying to sneak away without being seen. "You!" She shouts out. The fat member turns his head quickly, and then bolts out of the room. Erza turns to face Lucy. "I would suspect that he is going to look for Eregor. I would suggest that you go after him." She says. Lucy is shocked.

"Who, me?" She asks in shock. Erza gives her a dark look without realizing it.

"Just do as I say!" She exclaims. Lucy goes running off with Happy following closely behind.

"Whatever you say! I don't wanna make you angry!" Lucy yells as she leaves the room. Erza watches the two leave before turning and looking at the teenage boy unconscious in her arms.

"Able to use three different types of magic, one of witch rivals my own. And you use it only to help those in need." She mutters to the boy. "Just who are you John?" She asks herself. She looks at his stomach, remembering the bruises and cuts that she had seen earlier on that day. She had been stunned when she saw the damage. When she was talking to him in the train station that morning, she had looked into his eyes and seen that he had gone through a great deal of pain in the past. She could also tell that he had a need to protect people. But she didn't know that he would go to such lengths to do so. "Who are you?" She questioned once again. Then she stands up, drapes one of his arms over her shoulder, and starts towards the exit to warn the townspeople.

***Scene Break***

_*POV Switch: John*_

"…I beg you, run as far as you can!" I wake up to the sound of Erza's voice emitting through a megaphone. The next thing I know, I hear the panicked screams of a crowd rushing to get away from the train station. Once the sound subsides, I hear another voice.

"Hey lady, why would you make everyone panic like that?" I hear a voice ask.

"I would rather that than watch all of these people die. In fact you gentlemen need to evacuate as well." I hear three separate gasps. Then the pitter-patter of feet on pavement as three different people run away. I hear Erza sigh. "Now that I've cleared everyone from the train station, I wonder what Eregor's next move will be." I hear Erza wonder. Then she gasps. I open my eyes slightly and although I'm partially asleep, I almost gasp myself. The entire train station is surrounded by a swirling vortex. And it doesn't look like there's any way in or out. "It's some kind of wind barrier!" I hear Erza exclaim. I'm leaning against a stone pillar facing Erza's side, so I'm able to see the slight shock in her face. Then I notice something out of the corner of my eye, and wake up immediately when I notice Eregor hovering in the air behind Erza.

"Shit! Erza look out!" I yell out as I Re-quip a Kunai into my hand and throw it at Eregor. The sight of him poised to attack Erza immediately waking me up. He hears me shout and looks in my direction… Bad move. The Kunai ends up in his forehead as the wound comically spurts blood.

"You… threw a knife… at me…" He says in disbelief. I nod my head as I make my way over to Erza.

"It's a Kunai. But what of it Dickhead?" I ask him. Glaring at him to the best of my abilities in my current state. He reaches up and takes the Kunai in his hand, and then throws it away.

"I don't have time for you Fairy Tail flies." He says as he raises a palm that glows a bright purple. I react on pure instinct and push Erza out of the way. Then, the next thing I know, I'm on the inside of the wind barrier. I can hear the two argue on the other side.

"What did you do to him Eregor?!" Erza yells out. I hear Eregor laugh in response.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well then, I'll let you join him!" he exclaims. I see a purple magical circle appear on the wind barrier, and then Erza comes through with her right arm raised as if to defend herself.

"Eregor!" She shouts out. Then goes rushing at the barricade. She tries to push through, but she only succeeds in being thrown backwards by the winds force. I rush over to her and help her to stand. "What is the meaning of this you scoundrel?!" She yells out at him. I can hear him chuckle on the other side.

"It's a magic sealing barrier. One way only. There's no escape for you Fairy Tail flies. Now if you'll excuse me…" He trails off and the shadow I could see through the barrier this entire time vanishes.

"Curse you Eregor! We will find a way to stop you!" Erza yells out. Then seems to stagger a bit. I help to keep her upright. "So he wasn't targeting the station after all." Erza says in a tired tone. "Just what is his plan?" She asks out loud. Then seems to straighten out a little. "We will find a way to stop you Eregor." She says with conviction. I nod in agreement.

"I may not be that good with magic right now, but there's no way I'm letting you get away with harming innocents Eregor." I say out loud, glaring at where Eregor's shadow used to be. What I don't notice is Erza casting me a sidelong glance when I say this.

***Scene Break***

I stand by and sweatdrop as Erza interrogates one of the now conscious members of the dark guild. And by interrogate I mean that she would constantly slam his head into the ground whenever he didn't answer one of her questions, or gave an answer that she didn't like. Suddenly, I hear the slap of feet on the ground and turn in the direction that it's coming from as Gray comes running into the room on the second floor and turns to look at us.

"Erza! John!" He yells out. Erza turns to look at him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with Natsu." She asks him.

"We decided to split up to cover more ground." He replies. "But never mind that now. I just found out that Eregor's actual target is Clover. The next town up." He tells us. Pointing in the direction as if to emphasize his point.

"What?!" Erza asks in a hushed tone.

"Eregor's heading to the conference as we speak! He plans to use the Lullaby to kill all the guild masters!" Gray yells at us. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Erza turn back to the man she was interrogating and glare at him with killing intent.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" She yells at him. I can hear him give an 'Eep!' in return. But I'm not really paying attention any more. Once I heard Eregor's true plan, I suddenly felt something well up inside me. I felt like how I usually felt whenever I stood up for someone that I didn't even know… Powerful. Like I could take on death. No, like I could beat death to a bloody pulp, steal his wallet, and point at him laughing as he lay there in pain. I just stand there as Erza explains the wind barrier to Gray as he walks into the room after walking down the stairs.

"He's not gonna get away with that." I mutter to myself. Gray and Erza must have heard me partially, because they both turn to me in confusion.

"What did you say John?" Erza asks. I look up and stare at them. They look at me in surprise. This is because my eyes are glowing. They still have the icy blue color, but they're glowing so brightly that they look like they're actually _made_ of ice.

"I said, he's not gonna get away with that!" I yell out, and then turn around and run off in the direction that Natsu and Gray went earlier. "Come on! We're gonna find the others and then find a way out of here!" I yell over my shoulder at them. I don't look back to see if they follow me.

_*POV switch: 3__rd__ person*_

Erza and Gray watch as John goes running off. They share a glance, and then follow him. But they find it hard to keep up, even for Erza. "How is he managing to run that fast?!" Gray exclaims as they run along. Erza turns to look at him over her shoulder.

"Didn't you listen when he was talking during our ride over here? He had told us that he had to learn to run fast so he could escape the bullies that were constantly trying to pick a fight with him. It would certainly make sense for him to be able to run faster than you." She says. Gray looks at her.

"Alright, I'll give you that. But what about you? How is it that he's able to run faster than you?" Gray asks. Erza shakes her head.

"I honestly do not know. It would seem that there is much that he has yet to tell us." She says. Gray nods.

"Yeah. But that's understandable. I mean, how long did he say he had to go through that stuff in his world? Seven _years_? I mean, I'm not sure I could go through that. I don't think _Natsu_ could go through that." Gray comments. Erza turns to look ahead at the figure of John who's slowly making his way ahead of the other two. Thinking about her own pain she had to go through. Then she turns around to face Gray again.

"Yes that is understandable… Though why would he want to save the master so badly? I saw the look in his eyes. He is determined to stop Eregor… Even if it costs him his life. After only knowing the master for barely a day, he is willing to lay his life on the line. He would also do this for innocent people whom he does not know. Why?" Erza asks. Gray seems to think for a minute, and then looks at Erza.

"I don't know about the innocent people, but I think that saving the master has something to do with another thing he told us on the way here." Gray replies.

"Go on." Erza prompts.

"Well, if I remember correctly, he said that no one there liked him, right?" Gray asks Erza. She nods her head in response. "Well then, doesn't "no one" also include the people that run the place?" He asks her. She nods her head again. "Then I think it's right to say that… Makarov seems like a father to him. Just like the rest of us." He tells Erza.

"Yes, and I would risk my life for Master Makarov as well, but that still doesn't answer why it is that he would risk his life for the master after only a _day_ of knowing him." She says.

"Think about it. Makarov is like a father to him. And if the people that ran the orphanage didn't treat him nicely… Then I think that Makarov is the _first_ father figure he's ever had." Gray says. "I don't think that he wants to lose that." Gray continues. Erza just stares at him.

"You're right." She says to Gray. 'Why didn't I think about that?' She asks herself. When she turns around to look at John again, she sees that he's gained a good distance from them. Gray and Erza speed up, each of them thinking about the conversation they just had.

_*POV Switch: John*_

I just keep running. Not really paying attention to where I'm going. Just trying to search the building for any signs of everyone else and _something_ to help us get out of here. Then there's an explosion and the building shakes. I stop and turn around to face Erza and Gray. Only to find them stopped about thirty feet back. I run back to them and stop. "Natsu?" I ask them, already knowing the answer.

"Natsu." They both reply. Only _he_ would be stupid to do something like risk making the building collapsing in on itself with us still in it. We run towards the sound of the explosion and up some stairs. We see Natsu standing in front of the Eisenwald guild member that could control shadows.

"Natsu!" I yell out, causing him to turn and face me. Before I can realize what I'm doing, I've Re-quipped one of Leo's swords and jumped towards the man. Unfortunately Natsu was standing in front of him.

"I-don't-know-what-I-did-wrong-but-I'm-sorry!" He yells out quickly, and then jumps to the side as I slice the weapon into the wall right next to the man's shoulder.

"If you value the life that I haven't snuffed out yet, you're gonna tell me how to dispel the wind barrier." I tell him in a threatening voice. My icy blue eyes somehow making me seem even scarier than I already was.

"Ooooo, just do it man! This guy's a real monster when he's angry." Natsu says in a fearful voice.

"Shut up Natsu." Gray berates him. I don't pay any attention to them, and keep my gaze focused on the man in front of me.

"Do…You…Under-stand?" I ask him. Spacing out the words to add to the effect. He nods vigorously.

"Yes sir! I'll dispel it right away!" He exclaims fearfully. I'm about to grab him and pull him to the barrier when suddenly a yellow magic circle appears in front of his stomach, and a hand burst out of it. "Gahhh!" The man yells out as he falls to the ground. "Why…Hiraka?" He groans out. Behind him, sticking half way out of the wall in a yellow magic circle is a fat man with green hair, and a stricken look on his face.

"Kage!" Erza yells out, kneeling by the man who's name I now know is Kage.

"No! He's our only way out of here!" Gray exclaims. I just stare at Hiraka in surprise. While he stares down at Kage in remorse.

"Come on Kage! You're the only one of us who can dispel the wind barrier, just hang on!" Erza yells at him. I continue to stare at Hiraka.

"Now I could be wrong since I've only just started," I say, making Hiraka finally look at me. "But aren't guilds supposed to be like _family_ to one another?" I ask him. He just stares at me in shock. What I don't realize at the time is that there's a blue flame around me. I've caused the air around me to turn to cold that it burns. The others are also staring at me in shock. "So he's like _family_ to you, and you try to _kill_ him?" I ask, my voice going dangerously dark. Hiraka finally snaps out of his shock, and disappears into the wall completely. But there's no way I'm letting him off the hook that easily.

"OH NO YOU DON'T BITCH!" I yell out, jumping towards the wall with my fist covered in blue flames. I destroy a hole in the wall and send Hiraka flying back into the wall behind him. He slumps to the ground, and looks up as I walk towards him. Not paying attention to the fact that Erza is trying to get Kage to wake up by slamming his head into the ground. Hiraka whimpers as I lean in. "You need to learn how to treat your friends like family." I say in a dark voice, lifting up my still blue flaming hand. "Maybe some time on ice will let you think about that." I say. He tries to back up, but only succeeds in pressing himself against the wall more. I stand up, and point my palm at his horrified face. "Freeze Bitch."

***Scene Break***

"Aaaarrrgghhhh!" yells out Natsu as he jumps towards the wind barrier with his fist on fire. He tries to force his way through, but only succeeds in getting thrown backwards by the force of the winds.

"And _that's_ what happens when you try to force your way through." Gray says plainly to Lucy. Natsu ignores this fact, and keeps trying to force his way through.

"I gotta keep trying!" He yells out. "We gotta, save, Makarov!" He yells out each time he tries to force his way through, but only succeeds in getting thrown back by the winds again. Sliding across the ground this time.

"Natsu!" Lucy yells out in concern.

"You idiot! Obviously brute force isn't gonna do you any good." Gray states. Then, Lucy and Gray start arguing about the fact of freezing the storm, while Natsu tries again to break through the winds.

"Natsu! Stop trying to be the hero for once!" Yells out Lucy. Stopping her argument with Gray.

"Dammit! I just don't know what to do!" Erza yells out from her place by Kage. Then, Natsu goes flying away from the wind barrier only to be caught by Lucy.

"Dammit." He grumbles. Then, he seems to come to a revelation and turns to face Lucy. Lucy looks up at Natsu with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"W-what is it?" She asks.

"Ahhh!" He yells out. Causing Lucy to go flying in 2D anime style. Natsu tries to reason with Lucy to get her to open a gate to the spirit world so that we can get to the other side. But Lucy has to explain to him that the portal only opens where the holder is standing, so we would need someone to open a gate on the other side of the barrier. Natsu doesn't get it and tries to explain his reasoning by the fact that he was pulled through the spirit world by Virgo, who was apparently the spirit of some dude on their last quest. A few moments after Natsu mentioned Virgo, Happy seems to come to a revelation as well.

"Ahhh!" He yells out, causing Lucy, Natsu, and Gray to go flying in 2D anime style. "Lucy I just remembered what I was trying to tell you on the ride over here! Virgo said that she wanted to form a contract with you due to her contract becoming invalid once Everloo was arrested."

"Well that's great, but I'll have to deal with her later due to us being stuck inside a _giant wind barrier_!" Lucy exclaims.

"But…" Happy begins, only to be quieted by Lucy pinching his cheeks and pulling on them.

"Shut up! Why can't you just meow like every other cat?!" She exclaims as a evil aura surrounds her and her face becomes covered in darkness. Me and Gray stand off to the side, a dark aura surrounding us.

"She can be pretty scary huh?" Gray asks.

"No kidding." I mutter.

"Must've learned it from Erza." Natsu says with a cheery attitude. Suddenly, everything else seems to go dark and the only thing that's lit up is a spotlight trained on Happy.

"I'm sorry." He says in a sad voice as pink petals fall around him. "I just thought that since Virgo could drill holes, she could get us to the other side of the barrier." He says dejectedly. Everyone besides me looks at him in surprise.

"She…Can?" Erza questions.

"Seriously?" Gray asks incredulously.

"You're right! She can!" Yells out Lucy as Natsu just looks confused.

"Drill holes…" I mutter to myself.

"You're so smart Happy!" Exclaims Lucy as she holds Happy lovingly. "Why didn't you mention that before silly kitty?" She asks. Happy takes this moment to get a dark look on his face.

"_Someone_ was pinching my face." He retorts. The lights turn off again and this time it's Lucy in the spotlight. But she's kneeling in front of Happy.

"My most sincere heartfelt apologies. I promise to make it up to you but _please_ let me have the key." Lucy says with comical tears streaming down her face.

"Give me some fish and all is forgiven." Happy retorts.

"Deal!" Exclaims Lucy as she grabs the key. Then I remember something that was staring me in the face this whole time.

"Ahhh!" I yell out. This causes Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Erza to go flying in 2D anime style. "Digging! How could I have been such an _idiot_?!" I yell out loud. Everyone turns to face me.

"What are you talking about John?" Gray asks.

"Dammit! Just give me a minute. **Re-quip**!" I yell out. I'm covered in a blue glow as my clothes are replaced with my armor from earlier when Erza threw her swords into the crowd of dark guild members.

"What the! You can use 'The Knight'?!" Gray exclaims. I nod my head.

"Well apparently so. This is my 'Gurren Lagann' armor." I tell them. They all stare at me. Then Lucy seems to remember that I changed into this armor before.

"Hey! Isn't that the one that was able to take Erza's 'Circle Swords' attack?" She asks. Natsu and Gray stare at me in shock.

"That thing was able to stand up to Erza?!" Natsu yells out. I nod my head.

"Yeah. But that's not important right now. What's important is what this armor _should_ allow me to do." I tell them, and then step back a few feet.

"Is it going to be able to help us get out of this barrier?" Erza asks. I nod in response.

"Yeah, just who the hell do you think I am?!" I yell out as I clench my hands into fists, causing the drills to poke out of the sides. But it seems that by yelling out those words, the drills have grown in length and size. I punch the ground and start to dig through it to get to the other side of the barrier.

_*POV Switch: 3__rd__ person*_

"Yeah, just who the hell do you think I am?!" John yells out. Natsu's about to respond with 'You're John. Duh." But before he can say anything, John clenches his hands and large drills pop out of the sides of his fists. He punches the ground and a large dust cloud is thrown up. After it clears, everyone stares in shock at the large hole in the ground.

"No way! You're telling me that John can dig with that armor?!" Gray yells out. Everyone else just stares at the space that John used to be in surprise. "Alright guys, guess it's time to bust outta this joint then." Gray states. Then he hears scuffling and turns around. He sees Natsu with Kage's arm draped over his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?" Gray asks Natsu.

"I know he's one of our enemies." Natsu says. "But it would feel wrong to just leave him here to die." He tells them. Kage stirs at this a little.

'Why would they help me? I just tried to kill this one a while ago. So why?' He asks himself. The small group of wizards make their way through the tunnel that John made for them until they reach the end and exit it. When they get out, the wind from the barrier makes everyone have to hold up an arm to block the strong winds.

"Looks like we've made it out!" Gray yells to be heard over the roaring of the wind.

"Yes, now let's head towards Clover!" Erza replies.

"Woah!" Yells out Lucy. "This wind is crazy!" She yells out. Natsu starts to run away from the group with Happy, only to find John waiting around the corner. They meet each other's eyes and nod. Then they start off down the path towards Clover. Leaving the others behind because they know they need to be faster than the magic mobile to catch up to Eregor in time to stop him from using Lullaby.

_*POV Switch: John*_

Me and Natsu run out of the town, and then turn to look at the direction that Clover's in. Natsu turns around to face me.

"I have Happy to help me get there. How are you gonna catch up?" He asks. I smirk.

"If this armor worked, then…" I trail off. I think of one of my favorite shows. About a certain Hispanic who can create machines out of his limbs. There's a flash of blue, and when it subsides I'm standing in the same place as before. The only difference is that in place of my "Gurren Lagann" armor, I am now wearing a completely different set of armor. Although I wouldn't really call it armor. I'm wearing a shirt where the top half is blue with two orange stripes on the left side of my chest, and the bottom part is white. On top of that, there's a red shirt with two orange stripes on the top part of my right and left arms. I have black pants with blue outlines on the side of my legs, and on my knees. I have black cargo boots, and I'm wearing brown goggles with orange lenses on top of my newly dyed blue-black hair.

Natsu stares at me with skepticism. "What is that supposed to do? It just looks like a wardrobe change." He says. I smirk at him, and then think about one of Rex's machines. A blue circle appears on my back, and in a flash of light, I have Rex's Boogie-pack strapped on. Although it's smaller than the one Rex uses. Natsu just stares at me in shock. I activate the Boogie-pack and hover in the air.

"Does this answer your question?" I ask him with a smile. He nods his head dumbly. Then I get serious. "Then let's go after Eregor." I say. His face turns serious and he nods. Then he grabs onto happy and they hover in the air in front of me. Then they start to fly away. I follow them, and speed up when Natsu activates his flames on his feet to go faster.

***Scene Break***

"Aaaarrrgghhhh! Didn't know we could fly at Mach speed did you?!" Natsu yells out. He slams into Eregor, and they both fall to the ground. Eregor slams into the railroad as Natsu lands on a knee. He catches Happy, and I land next to them. "You alright little buddy?" Natsu asks Happy.

"Y-yeah. Just tired, from flying." Happy responds.

"Well don't worry. I think we can handle it from here Happy. You just worry about resting." I tell him. Then turn to look as I see Eregor get up and look at us.

"You two again. You're two of those Fairy Tail flies. What are you doing here?" Eregor asks us. Natsu's hands get covered in flames, while mine get covered in a frosty mist as I change back into my regular dress wear.

"We're not letting you get to the masters." I say in a determined voice.

"Yeah! You dress wearing windbag!" Natsu exclaims in an equally determined voice.

***Author Notes***

**Bob:** Alright! Second chapter is now up and running! So I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter. I got stuck on a little writers block when it came to the fight scene in the station. Not sure why, I just couldn't get into the mood to write it out for a few days. But then I did and I just kept getting idea after idea for the chapter after that. So I guess it was a good thing.

Also, sorry about the cliffhanger guys, but I don't want to try and fit the fight scene into a chapter that already has over 8,000 words in it. Now, I have a lot of ideas for the future for John. However, I don't want him to become a Mary-Sue, so if you guys think that I'm getting to close to making him one, then please let me know so that I can tone it down some. But other than that, thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, and see you next time!


End file.
